Days of Future Past
by cheshirecat9116
Summary: The future... Greer and Apex are separated by the sentinels and will do everything it takes to find each other while trying to stop a genocidal mad man from bringing about the complete extermination of mutants. Problem is, they don't know how... Not a stand alone. Part of the 906 universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Why hello there, I have been out of the entire comic book? tigra fandom for a little too long... And a product of all that time away is this weird litlle piece of work... A little context because if I don't you all are going to be so terribly confused. Ahem. This takes place in an alternate timeline of KJAX's "X Force feral" and "X Force Hunting Season" which was a continuation from my original story "Tigra of X men". It is also tied to Canucklehead Cowgirl's** **906 universe especially "Surprise for a feral" . If you don't want your mind to hurt as you read this please go check out the fanfics I've mentioned before. Do it... You won't be disappointed. Ok so please enjoy and thank you KJAX (for getting me back into the game and for letting me borrow Apex), Canucklehead Cowgirl (for all the help and support) and jorholic73 (haven't forgotten about you buddy. ;) ahem... Enjoy.**

Greer woke to the familiar but ever so annoying bell that rang every morning… She growled softly before running a bitter hand through her shorn head… Feeling the scars and burns that had not quite healed yet… She sighed, maybe it was the stress or maybe it was her inhibitor collar, but it had done quite the number on her healing factor…The tigress sighed, tugging at what was left of her previous waist long wished hair grew faster … Might have covered those ugly ass things a little better… Glaring at the sentinel which stood outside the window, watching their every move…The tigress's eyes narrowed, she knew they weren't alive… But she knew… they were calculating potential scenarios, scanning opportunities, just waiting for an oppurtunity to pick one of them off. Greer bared her teeth… She wasn't going to let them do that… Not again…

"Just wait you bastards…" Greer whispered before getting off her bed which creaked in protest from the sudden shift of weight, dust falling rapidly from the deteriorating wooden frames..

"Just wait…"

The morning routine was mundane as usual, Greer and the other prisoners were led to a room, no bigger than 8.6 by , clearly not big enough for the thirty people changing there. Greer like everyone else kept her eyes down, as they pulled off their dirty prison garbs and pulled on cleaner ones. Two, three years ago… Greer wasn't sure… Time never seemed to pass properly in this god awful place… She would have been insecure, self conscious about stripping down and showing all that fur, the tail… Her attributes… She was on her first day… So much so that another woman had to tear her clothes off her just as a sentinel guard was about to enter and punish them all for disorderly conduct. Now it didn't matter… All anyone cared about was getting through their work schedules, getting to their next meal… Just getting through the day… The tigress stiffened when she heard someone gasp, and she turned, her eyes narrowed…. New girl… Seventeen, sixteen maybe just gaping at her… Those eyes just terrified… Greer just stared back… Despite not being as quote on quote "Self conscious"… She was still self aware… She knew what every other women was thinking as they changed with her… At least they weren't "her", at least they weren't "physically mutated"… Greer felt her ears flattened… It was a different kind of fear now… It no longer was fear of being "different" or "feared" and all that crap… It was dealing with being truly at the bottom of even the lowest of social ladders… And to say Greer was "dealing with it" was a severe understatement…

It was hard to fake weakness… Weird complaint she knew… But it was her only leverage here… That the inhibator collar actually had no real effect on her except making her neck hurt like hell with how tight it was… Along with her back from carrying all them cement blocks… How people did it without her powers she didn't know… If she had been really careful, she was certain she could have escaped… Break the bars of her quarters, scale the wall and she would be free…One major drawback… For first time that day, Greer's eyes drifted upwards from the gravel and around the prison… The "courtyard" they called it… This was where mutants from all parts of the camp passed by each other at least once during the day… This was her favourite and most loathed part of the day… She looked around carefully before her ears perked up. Carefully, she released a low purr… Soft enough for no one around her to hear but loud enough for him… He looked up, her eyes starring back at her… Greer felt a smile tug at the corners of her face but unlike their eyes, the similarity ended there… William refused to smile back as he was led away with the other children and Greer lowered her head… She really couldn't blame him for acting the way he did… She had after all… Stopped being his mother for at least two years…

Boliver Trask tried to keep on pace as he was escorted down a series of hallways.

" I don't understand, you've pulled me down from washington to this shit hole just to show me something." His escort just grinned.

"Oh believe me Dr. Trask, Mr. Stryker is very sorry to have troubled you but he says this is something only you can help improve on."

Trask scoffed.

"You're a liar. Stryker's too damn pig headed to ever say something like that. Ego like the great wall of China." he grumbled as he was led through another set of double doors.

"So I may have reworded what he said. Doesn't take away the intent."

Trask raised an eyebrow.

"So you're implying that Stryker has finally come around to admire my genius?" and the escort just rolled her eyes.

"No, but he has certianly started to see the value of having you as a partner and consultant in his arsenal of a workforce. Frankly Dr. Trask, you should be honoured." and for the first time Trask took a proper look at his escort. She was young, clearly just out of oxford or harvard or whatever ivy league school Stryker hand picked her out of. Clearly she was in over her head working for someone like Stryker.

"What are you doing here?" he asked abruptly, causing her to pause and look an him questioningly from behind her spectacles.

"Excuse me?"

"I said what are you doing here?"

"What are we all doing here?" she snarked back and Trask narrowed his eyes.

"Well I made it very clear I never wanted to be here-"

"Then that's where we differ Dr. Trask." and she stopped before pressing a button on a nearby control pad, pulling out a cyrogenic tank containing the figure of a fearsome apex predator. Trask gasped. He recognized the figure in the tank…The fabled Weapon 22…

"I have personal business to settle here…" the woman sneered as she glared at the sleeping form of Apex.

Greer took a careful look around before subtely leaving her station. She calmly walked past the rows of sentinals, if she looked convincing enough none of them would stop her out of suspicion. None did and Greer held in her breath of relief before picking up pace and running towards Will's quarters… The "kindergarden" they called it. As she rounded the corner, she checked her bag of supplies. It wasn't much, but it was all she could scavange for now. Will was going to love this. Quietly, she made her way to the door.

"Will? Will?" she whispered.

"GET OVER HERE!" and Greer ducked behind the wall, terrified that she had been caught but it wasn't her that had pissed one of the guards of but

"William!" and Greer could only watch as her son came bolting out of the building with a very angry guard right behind him. She nearly gave away her hiding spot away as she instinctively tried to go to her son's rescue but decided against it.

"Maybe nothing's going to happen… Maybe he'll just get told off…" Greer told herself as she tried to ease herself into a more relaxed position, easing the swaying of her tail before it knocked something over and she gave herself away… Greer bit her lip as her son was grabbed by the scruff of his neck and lifted so he could be face to face and that's when Greer noticed the guard's face… Three red lines running across his face…

"Oh no…" Greer could practically feel the dread creep into her system. Guards were mostly other mutants, luckier mutants and with their position of power went mostly unsupervised. Their attitudes toward the prisoners ranged from indifferent to completely unreasonable and Will seemed to have picked the wrong guard to mess with… The tigress watched with bated breath as the guard raised his arm and flinched as she heard the "smack" resonate around her as if to mock her for not doing anything.

"It'll be over, he'll put him down now…" she tried to convince herself but dug a clawed hand into a wall as another smack resonated around her.

"This isn't over brat, I'm going to teach you a lesson you'll never forget…" and Greer's eyes widened as she saw the guard reach for the iron brand behind his belt.

"No!" and the next thing she knew, she had one hand on Will, pushing him behind her and the other hand out towards the guard.

"Please… Please don't brand him…" and Greer didn't even care if she appeared pathetic at this point…

"Please!" she begged harder and to prove a point, got to her knees as the guard made a move to try and get around her.

There was a pause between the three and the guard sneered.

"Fucking ferals, always there for each other." and Greer pushed Will a little more behind her.

"Look, I've got extra supplies, you can take them, all of it! Just don't brand him." and quickly Greer removed her bag and presented it to the guard. He seemed to complentate the action, and without taking his eyes off the two tigers, opened the bag… He rifled through it… Counting the admirable food tins and medical supplies Greer had managed to steal… And after a little complentation, picked it up.

"Still doesn't make up for these though…" and Greer's eyes flickered from the red scars to the the man's hand noticed how it never left his belt. "Someone still needs to pay…"

Greer bit her lip. A brand was the ultimate form of disgrace, less food, more work, more reason for punishment… She probably was going to have a harder time scavanging food for Will now… She growled low in her throat… God dammit. She had no choice…

"Brand me…" she said softly and the guard seemed to grin slightly.

"You?"

"Yes… Say I did it… Said you caught me stealing and I attacked you…" and Greer held in the urge to bare her teeth as the guard's grin turned into a toothed smile.

"If that's what you want…" and Greer didn't resist as he grabbed her by the chin, she tried to focus on other things, the smell of leather of his gloves, the amout of stones on the ground, the sound of Will's heartbeat before her scream echoed around her own ears as she felt the iron on her right eye…

No one had asked. Thank god… Greer ran a morunful finger over her new attribute… The letter M was now forever branded over her right eye… As if she didn't look stupid enough before… The tigress growled low in her throat… It hurt to even blink at the moment. The women in her quarters were uncharacteristically unquestioning… Some were even nice… One of the women… Annie… Even helped hold some cold water against the wound when Greer was returned and was thrown back onto her bed… No words were exchanged, just a smile, though Greer couldn't help but wonder… Why wasn't her healing factor doing anything? She had regrown flesh, organs… Even a tail once… How was it impossible for her body now to heal even some of the tiniest scars she had aquired from her time here…

"Something's not right here…" and Greer clutched the edge of her blanket a little tighter… What was happening to her? She wasn't allowed much thought into the subject unfortunately before an ear deafning "BOOM!" knocked her off the bed causing her and the rest of her roomates to stare at each other questioningly before scrambling out of the way when an enormous sentinal head or… What was left of it came crashing through the hole of what was once their roof… Greer gasped and for the first time in a long time felt like bursting out into tears… She'd never thought she'd see that tiny brunette again…

"Heya Tigger…"

 **Reviews are your friends :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers... Sorry for long** **absence** **but as most of you know, I have been focusing a lot more time on school lately and to drawing... (Like the cover art to this story) I'm trying to sustain myself monetarily on my art and so far... Its been kind of eh... Anyway, enough of my excuses... Here's the second chapter... I can't promise to update weekly or even monthly, its more of whenever I have free time. But I promise when I do, I'll update. Thank you KJAX, CC and griezz for the feedback. I truly admire how** **patient** **you all are and your reviews drive me to push out chapters. Hopefully, you'll continue to stick by me. :) Anyway... ONWARDS...**

"Heya Tigger…" and K was taken aback as she was suddenly wrapped in a very tight furry hug.

"Yeah nice to see you too, but can we not do this here- " but she paused when she looked at her friend, the scars, the bits of missing fur and that tattoo…K paused before she wrapped her arm a hair tighter around the taller woman.

"It's nice to see you too." she whispered, tracing her finger along the tigress's scars before signaling to everyone that they should get moving. The two women hurriedly helped the other prisoners up the head and out of the roof before making their out themselves.

Greer gasped at the scene of the usual quiet and colourless camp literally explode into a scene of pandemonium. Mutants she had never seen before fighting sentinals, others helping prisoners into a helicopter, she did her best to ignore those lying on the ground though… God there were so many of them...

"Stop sightseeing Tigger and get a move on!" K's shout shook Greer out of her trance and she hurridly leaped off the roof with the brunette. She didn't even land yet and she knew the jump had been sloppy, uncoordinated… Maybe that explained why she landed so hardly and on her hands and side instead of her feet. Something in the vicinity exploded and Greer lost her already shaky footing. She didn't have the time to criticise herself as K had already beaten her to it.

"TIGGER! Get your shit together or we are going to die here!" and before the tigress could protest she felt herself being yanked by the wrist into a run. She tried to keep focused but her eyes was swimming from all the smoke and her side was hurting like a bitch . She barely registered ducking between the legs of a falling sentinal, K skillfully dispatching a few of the guards that had stupidly tried to stop them… Copter… They were reaching the copter… Wait… and Greer's eye widened in realization before she planted her feet firmly to the ground …

K was concentrating on getting her friend to safety. For reasons unknown to her… Greer seemed to have forgotten every bit of her training, gymnastics, coordination. EVERYTHING. She didn't even seem to be concentrating on what was in front of her. In fact, K was absolutely certain that the tigress she was yanking didn't even see the eight guards that tried to rush them. She growled as she smelt more guards tailing them and picked up speed and thank god Greer did the same. Alright. At least she could run. They were almost there and they could leave this hellhole behind-

"Agh!" and K actually tripped backwards as Greer suddenly stopped.

"WHAT THE HELL? What's wrong with you?" she yelled as Greer seemed to finally snap out of her daze. Looking around wildly, the tigress seemed to be holding in a panic attack.

"Will."

"WHO?"

"William my son." and K just watched as Greer bravely dove back into the crossfire, attacking the two guards that had been tailing them with ease. K blinked… Greer had a son? Since when? How- but her husband's frustrated yell from the coptor broke her train of thought. Weighing her decisions the berserker cursed before following the tigress into the fray of blood and metal.

Will hid a little more beneath his bed as another rafter came crashing down from above him. He growled low in confusion and wrapped his tiny hands around his ears… He could hear screams, all around him and the smells… The smells hurt his nose. He had hid when the first explosion came, his enhanced hearing amplifying the terror he was experiencing… It was a mistake on his part, as if he hadn't hid, the guard coming to collect the children would have seen him and brought him to safety too, and Will tried to follow, he was a little too late, the fire had blocked his exit… And to the little tiger, nothing was more terrifying than fire… Will growled again as another scream came… Many of them this time and he hid a little deeper into shadows. He heard the door being ripped open and he froze. His every instinct was telling him to run as he could smell the scent of ember and ash getting closer but something made him stay put. He didn't know what it was but a part of him told him to stay put, and he did, his body tensed ready to attack whatever that was approaching… He found out soon enough as his mother's face came into view.

"Oh Will thank god!" he heard her call and he wanted to crawl to her but stopped as his nose twitched and his eyes widened in alarm… Stranger. There was a stranger behind his mother and strangers were never good news… Not to the both of them. They were always out to hurt him... To hurt her… Some strangers were so bad they took someone important away from him… He couldn't remember who exactly, all he remembered was that gleam of golden amber and those strong arms that with his mother would keep him safe. Someone's scent who constatly reminded him of home… His real home… Out in the forest… Then there was his mother…. When that someone left… She was never the same… Will learnt that day that not only children cried… Grown ups cried too… Only much longer and scarier then when kids did… He learnt that day not to trust anyone but himself… So the chrome tiger retreated further back into the shadows, hissing as he went.

Greer could scream in frustration and panic if it meant calming her escalating heartbeat. Her side was really hurting and whatever that broke there was making breathing particularly hard at the moment, not at all helped by all the smoke and fire around her. Speaking of fire… She knew bits of her jacket and fur were slowly burning away from how she had stupidly ran through the flames but considering how the house was about a minute away from collapsing onto itself… She'll put it this way… She barely felt a thing… Her son refusing to listen to her… Especially right now…That made her feel a lot of things. The tiny bed be damned.

"WILL WE HAVE TO GO NOW!" but the kitten just retreated further into the corner and Greer suddenly realized why as she caught a flash of silver from the corner of her eyes and the next thing she knew, K had impaled the bed on her claws and grunting, tore it in half, revealing the terrified William who tried to make a run for it but Greer was quick enough to grab hold onto him this time.

"You didn't have to scare him like that!" she growled at K who raised an eyebrow.

"Oh I'm sorry, scaring him should be on top of my list of concerns considering we're in a mutant death camp, surrounded by sentinals and fire… Clearly, I am the scariest thing here!" K snapped back before a rafter came crashing through the ceiling nearly crushing the three of them. The two women stared at each other before wordlessly making a beeline for the exit.

Logan was desperately scanning through the camp in search for his wife and Greer.

"What's taking them so damn long?" He had lost more fighters than he liked to admit and he was certain any longer and the camp would send more sentinals which would prove very dangerous and with their copter just sitting there, clear as day in the middle of the camp, catching them wouldn't be fairly hard.

"LOGAN WE HAVE TO GO NOW!" and he growled at Kitty who just gestured wildly at the guards who were rushing towards the coptor. With a feral snarl he leaped into the middle of those bastards, essentially giving jubilee the help she so desperately needed. Fireworks just weren't doing much good against lethal machine guns…

"Both of you! On the copter now!" he snarled before tearing through a guards neck as he tried to tranq the girls. Working furiously through who was left, he scanned the grounds one more time… Nothing…

"LOGAN!" and he covered his ears as felt the strong air currents from the copter's engine start up and he watched in disbelief as the copter started to ascend. DAMN IT who told them to start the fucking thing?!

"Logan get over here now!" Kitty screamed as the copter started to gain more height. No… they only needed a few more minutes…Snarling under his breath, he ran after the copter scrambling onto one of the building's roofs but pausing, refusing to jump into the aircraft. He genuinely considered hijacking one of the camp's own coptor at this point… It'd mean the military would be able to trace them back to headquarters… but what choice did he have now? He couldn't leave his wife or Greer behind…Scanning through the smoke one last time, his eyes widened in belief as he caught sight of two figures running towards him through the flames…

"Logan help her!" he heard K scream and he all but caught the flailing tigress as she clambered onto the roof something clutched tightly to her chest, while she struggled weakly to get her footing. He couldn't blamed her though…. Judging from her back, she was suffering from thrid degree burns… It was a wonder how she was still moving, healing factor and all. With a yell, he provided her enough leverage to haul herself into the coptor where Kitty and Jubilee quickly grabbed a hold of her, the tigress was barely concious at this point. With another yell, he did the same for K before leaping for the narrow doorway himself just as the building he had been standing on exploded…. Causing the entire coptor to veer dangerously before Kitty managed to regain control over it again… Not that Logan registered it… He was too busy lying next to his wife… the both of them panting as they stared at one another… Thankful this mission could be counted a success… They hadn't had many after all….

"You alright sweetheart?" he rumbled gently to which K slowly nodded.

"Tigger…" they both exclaimed but someone had beaten them to worridly trying to wake Greer up… Will had crawled out of his mother's tight grip and was desperately trying to shake her awake… She wasn't moving….

Elsewhere… Deep underground, everyone went silent in fear as the sound of heavy footsteps echoed around the usual silent lab. Bolivar Trask narrowed his eyes… He felt like his day was going to get progressively worst as he watched Stryker descend the stairs… His blonde assistant however, she was almost smiling…

"And how is weapon 22?"

"He's waking up sir. It's getting harder to contain him everyday." and as if to prove a point, the weapon in question flinched violently, sending a good deal of the scientists monitering him back pedalling. Stryker slammed his fist onto the control panel.

"First the canadian resistance breaking into the camps and now this. This is bullshit. How long until master mould is ready?" and Trask narrowed his eyes. He already knew Stryker was going to hate the answer.

"A few weeks a month maybe." and he tried not to flinch as Stryker glared at him. He readied himself for the earful but it never came as his blonde escort suddenly spoke up.

"Would it really be that bad if weapon 22 broke out?" and everyone turned to stare at the tiny woman. All of them glancing at Stryker nervously. Clearly the blonde had lost her mind.

"And what kind of a stupid question was that? Are you aware that all our attempts to re write his programming has failed. That he might just tear down this entire operation. Or he might join the canadian resistance army considering it was started by the original weapon x? Does that, sum up why it would be bad if weapon 22 breaks out. " and everyone got a hair more nervous when the blonde just grinned some more.

"No Mr. Stryker, you've just pointed out why it'd be a good thing if weapon 22 broke out." and Trask watched apprehensively as Stryker made his way to the woman, ready to throw her out of the room he was certain but no… Stryker gestured for the both of them to sit.

"I'm listening."

"Suppose weapon 22 does break out. Suppose he does as you said, join the canadian resistance. I believe you are aware that one of the mutant camps were infiltrated today by them yes?" and the look on Stryker's face clued the blonde in she should just get to the point.

"Well if you look over the files, guess who got broken out…" and Stryker glanced through the document provided by the blonde before his eyebrow raised with interest.

"Tigra…"

"and?" Stryker looked at the list again.

"Some other prisoner, S981. Look tell me why I should care?" and the blonde just grinned wider.

"That's her son." There was a pause between the two before Stryker gestured at the sleeping weapon 22.

"Wait her son… With him?" and the woman nodded and Stryker laughed while rubbing his temples.

"Who would have thought, put two cats in the same enclosure and of course they make more…. Just what we needed."

"You're missing the point sir. Where do you think weapon 22 is going to go when he breaks out? To them of course. Where would they be? With the canadian resistance." The look of revelation on Stryker's face looked as if christmas just came early.

"So what you're saying is let him, lead us to the whole lot of them."

"Who's a better tracker than weapon 22? Also, if I read his files correctly, doesn't predator clearance just need … Oh I don't know, a trigger word" the blonde snarked back and Stryker laughed before wrapping an arm around the woman.

"I'm pretty sure that can be arranged. Trask?"

"Easily done." Bolivar replied before quickly getting to work.

"One more thing. I suggest you and only a few couple of associates leave here. Weapon 22 would be pretty suspicious if he broke out of an empty containment unit."

"Are you suggesting I leave some of my employees here to die?" Stryker asked his eyes suddenly hardening but the woman didn't seem to notice.  
"Wouldn't be the first time you did such a thing. Besides, you have to crack a few eggs to make an omelette." and Stryker shrugged.

"Agreed. Anything else you want to share? You seem to know an awful lot about weapon 22."

" I've seen him in action a few times. As for ideas.. Make me one of those few others who get to leave with you and I promise, I'll share every one of them with you." the blonde shrugged and Stryker grinned. He liked her.

" I'll do much more than that. I'm promoting you miss-"

"Michelle. "

"Michelle." and Stryker wrapped an arm around her again.

"Welcome to weapon x."

It wasn't always like this

She woke to a normal morning, and Greer could only grin as Will snuggled a little tighter into her… His purrs rivaling his father's who too wrapped his arm around her waist… Nuzzling her neck gently while she did the same with Will before turning around and giving Colton a kiss on the muzzle which he aprroved of with a deep rumble, his tail curling around hers… Everything had happened so fast… One minute everything was perfect and then in the next, everything went to hell… The felines were thrown off their bed when everything shook from an earth shattering "crash". And the next thing Greer knew, Colton had maneuvered both Will and herself behind him as he watched grimly as a Sentinal tore the roof of their house… Greer felt her blood went ice cold… Her training, her instincts… All was forgotten for a brief second as the metal giant stared at her with those empty sockets as it raised an arm, the cannon in its palm getting brighter brighter…

"MOVE!" the desperation behind Colton's roar snapped the tigress out of her trance and she quickly grabbed a crying William and ran… Colton not far behind. They streaked through the forest, Greer trying her best to pacify William while avoiding getting shot every few miliseconds. She skidded to a terrified halt as the tree in front of her exploded into flames, she tried to duck to her left but hissed as it too was reduced into a heap of smouldering embers as sentinals above her announced.

"Continued attempts of escape will lead to extermination." Greer growled, clutching Will closer to her, she got back onto her feet, ready to escape only to freeze when Colton grabbed her shoulder.

"Don't bother. We're surrounded." she heard Colton growl, his lip curling as he gestured at the two sentinals that was fast approaching them. Greer could only stare at them in horror… It'd be foolish to engage in combat, suicidal even.

"What do we do then?" she whispered and before she knew it… Colton was gripping her wrist .

"When I give the signal. Take Will and run. Get out of here. They can't get a read on you…"

"What about you?! I am not leaving you!" and that's when she felt herself enveloped in dark fur.

"You're not. Do you remember our rendezvous point?" and Greer nodded shakily.

"I'll meet you two there. But for now, keep safe… Keep our son safe." and Greer held in her reluctance as she felt Colton hold her tighter while Will clung to him as the two sentinals landed.

"Unidentified mutant. Keep you hands above your head and approach slowly." and Greer would only shake her head as Colton released both Will and her to approach the two robots.

"Kneel." and Apex got to his knees…

"Scanning…" and Greer tensed as she watched her husband's hand closed into a fist…. His eyes closing and before she knew it… His eyes flashed white before anyone could react, he had launched himself at the first sentinal.

" GREER NOW!" she heard him roar and willing her legs to move the tigress grabbed her screaming son. Ducking a rouge beam from the second sentinal… She forced herself to run faster than she ever did before… Swallowing her urge to cry and to look back as the sound of claws and adaminatium bone shards tearing through metal echoed around her….


End file.
